


The Sight of You

by Katzedecimal



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Food, Gen, Masks, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, cw: covid-19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: When an angel is too prudent to risk spending time with his wily serpent, the wily serpent will find another way.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 53
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"





	The Sight of You

“Sign here, sir. Stylus’s yours to keep.”

“Ah, thank you. And how is your dear wife?”

“Maud? She’s keeping well, sir, working from home so she’s safe and sound. Technology’s a marvel, ennit? There you are, sir. Now I’ll step away. Lovely matching tie and mask set, sir, always did like a nice bit of tartan.”

“Thank you! Mind how you go!” Aziraphale closed the door and locked it. Then he found his letter opener and slit open the small shipping parcel. 

Inside was a box. It had no identifying features that meant anything to Aziraphale and there was no card. Carefully he opened the box, revealing the sleek obelisk of black and glass. Aziraphale smiled, “Oh!” He shook the phone out of the box, found the manual, put on his glasses, and read it three times before working up the nerve to press the button on its side. It powered up, then he spent some time getting familiar with the little symbols and buttons and things. He tapped the one called “Contacts” and wiggled with delight when it showed the name he fully expected to see. 

There were three little symbols beside the name. He knew what the first two meant but the third… He checked the manual again and nearly yelped. It was several more minutes before he worked up the nerve to touch it. The call connected, the screen cleared and filled with the face of _”Crowley!!”_

Crowley’s smile was warm, “Hi Angel! You like your gift?”

“It’s wonderful! But you really shouldn’t have.”

“If you’re about to twit me for the delivery, I put a curse on his van that’ll fry any germs that dare to come near, alright, Angel? I knew you’d be worried.”

“I’m - reluctantly - getting used to the deliveries,” Aziraphale sighed, “I’ve had customers again - I knew it couldn’t last. Several people called to ask about curb-side pick-up and sadly, they were not put off by my lack of an online ordering system. So of course, I had to get one.”

Crowley gaped, his golden eyes wide, “Are you actually _selling_ books?”

“I’m fine with selling the copies,” Aziraphale said primly, “It’s work to maintain it but I can keep all my _important_ books off the website!”

Crowley rolled his eyes but smiled. “So what else have you been up to? Still baking?”

“As a matter of fact, I just made a lovely fresh peach pie! I wish you could see it, I’m getting better at it!”

“You can take the phone with you.”

“ _Right!_ Just a tick then…” Aziraphale bustled into the back room and found something to prop the phone against while he cut the pie. So had Crowley, who was watching with his chin cupped on his hand, listening as Aziraphale chattered on between bites. 

When he finally cut the call four days later, Aziraphale thought the video phone was one of the nicest presents Crowley had ever given him.


End file.
